


blue  dream  (part  7)

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	blue  dream  (part  7)

　　索尔被现实打败的垂着头，直接把脑袋蹭到洛基身上。洛基因为自己刚刚伤了一条鲛人的心也没有推开他，结果蹭着蹭着他就发现事情不对起来。

　“洛基......”

　　索尔讨好般的看着洛基，示意他看自己裆部鼓起来的地方。洛基选择无视，他刚刚出的一身汗现在已经干透在身上，棉质的短袖和皮肤黏在一起。他不喜欢汗味，也不喜欢在外边健身，所以他本来两室一厅的屋子的次卧被他拿去放健身器材了。这也就是为什么索尔只能窝在沙发上的原因。　

　　他现在迫切的需要去洗澡，但是索尔拉着他的胳膊晃啊晃，眼泪汪汪的看着他。

　　一想到待会可能他家又要珍珠满地，洛基头大的把索尔也一起拖去了卫生间，反正他当初为了舒服，既装了淋浴又装了浴缸。

　　索尔心安理得的变出鱼尾躺到浴缸里，鱼鳞从中间裂开，露出他红色的性器。半鱼状态的索尔比人形状态的大得多，而且他还对洛基投以热情的眼光。

　　洛基咽了口口水，和这样的鱼玩浴缸play，可能非死即伤。他拧开水龙头，剥掉身上的衣服开始冲洗身子，把索尔殷切的目光抛在脑后，假装没看见。

　　但是索尔就是会想尽办法引他注意，在他闭着眼睛搓洗头发的时候，腰被抱住了。巨大而又湿滑的性器抵着他的皮肤不停的蹭啊蹭，比自己刚好低一点的温度让他知道那是索尔。

　　这里没有第三个有生命特征的物体了。

　　“洛基我难受。”

　　索尔把脑袋搁在洛基肩上，也不管洛基头上的泡沫粘到了他的脸上，他到处乱摸，让洗发水打出来的泡沫在两人身上涂的更加均匀。

　　洛基发现推不开索尔的脑袋后就索性直接这样冲水，他是人类，洗澡水的温度要高一点，这使得常年在低温水里生存的索尔一惊一乍的。

　　“烫烫烫，要熟了要熟了。”

　　“活该。”

　　就算是被烫到，索尔也抱着他死都不肯放开，尤其是他身下的挺立，就算是被热水浇，也仍然倔强的屹立不倒。洛基都要快被他的执着打动了，伸手调低了一点水温。

　　洛基对索尔的每一份退步无疑都是在给对方的得寸进尺做铺垫，适应水温之后他就开始造作了。从洛基的耳朵后面一直亲吻到脖子，两片柔软的唇含住一点皮肉再放开，没有舌头舔的色情，也没有牙齿咬的酥麻，索尔的亲吻里就只表达着爱意。

　　手也师自通的摸到洛基胸前，他记得洛基上次被摸着凸起的时候会叫，于是他尝试着戳了戳，然后又摸了摸，果然敏感的乳尖很快从柔软变得坚硬。于是他更加卖力的揉捏哪里，但当他力气重了洛基呼痛的时候他又会放轻一点。

　　洛基几乎被没有力气在洗下去，索尔的动作虽然生涩，但还是不可避免的撩起他身体的火，他的身体很敏感，差不多索尔刚开始摸他时候他就有反应了，只是他背对索尔，索尔看不见。

　　索尔圈住洛基，脸撒娇般的贴在他光滑的后背上，细碎的胡茬有点扎人，但是这个情况下，任何一件东西都有可能变成催情剂。胡茬每一次磨在后背，洛基身体的情欲就多一分。

　　一旦有了第一次就会有第二次和第三次。

　　洛基抓着索尔的胳膊转过身来，捧住他的脸，给了他一个结结实实的深吻。

　　鲛人没有学习过的亲吻方式，除了唇片相贴外还有唇舌推诿。索尔不知道怎么去回应，洛基灵活的舌头撬开他的牙齿，溜到他的嘴里，交缠着他的舌头，并且引诱着它向前，去到洛基嘴里。

　　一直亲到快要窒息，洛基才放开索尔。后者直接抱着他的腰提起他，性器顶端在他腿间摩擦。

　　“去床上”

　　被水淋的窒息感并不是那么好受，洛基扯过浴巾把自己和索尔都包在里面，一手擦着自己的头发，一手搓着索尔的。索尔听话的抱着他去到洛基的房间，迫不及待的把他压在床上。

　　鉴于索尔刚成年，经验是少之又少，为了不让自己受伤，洛基只能慢慢引导他。抓着索尔的手让他抚摸自己的身体，教他先用手指为自己扩张。

　　做这些的时候洛基脸上泛起红晕，他从来没有手把手教谁怎么操自己过。

　　索尔认真努力的学习着洛基教他的一切，尝试着用舌头舔洛基的前胸和腹部，手指在洛基身后湿润温暖的小穴里进出。

　　这是他即将进入的地方，洛基是他的伴侣，他们是一对恋人。

　　这些想法充斥着索尔的脑子，他就像是探索宝藏一样在探索洛基的身体。洛基墨绿色的眼睛看着他，比鲛人族里的任何一个都好看，就是海妖那里收集的绿色宝石，都比不上这双眼睛。

　　洛基不知道索尔在想什么，但是看着他一脸幸福的冲自己傻笑，他的嘴角也不由自主的勾起来。双手插进索尔的金发里轻轻扯动，让刚刚被他搓乱了的头发变得顺滑。

　　“可以了吗？‘

　　索尔摸摸自己发张的性器，询问洛基，他感觉洛基的后穴已经很湿润松软了，已经能够容纳他三根手指了。

　　洛基点点头，将腿张开一点，索尔的下身前端很快抵上他的穴口，有黏黏的液体被蹭在他屁股上。然后索尔撑开那块的褶皱，慢慢挤进他的体内。

　　索尔还记得上一次的内容，这会像是温习一般的在洛基体内戳刺，寻找着他的敏感点，手也尝试的摸上洛基的柱身。但是索尔的手法的确不怎么样，洛基被他忽快忽慢的乱摸弄的感觉全乱，不满的拍开他的手，自己握住自己开始安慰起来。

　　“嗯......快点。”

　　微闭着眼睛，洛基咬着嘴唇催促索尔，他在自己的手里射过一次，可索尔还在持续。索尔的持久力简直是不像话。

　　“我在努力了。”

　　索尔俯身亲吻洛基，他努力的几乎没有停过，在洛基催促后他甚至还加速了，但他就是还没有出来。洛基趁这个机会手脚并用的缠上他，这只永动机一般的鱼快把他操坏了，甜腻的声音不停的从他嘴里溢出来。

　　“洛基洛基，你能为我生孩子吗？”

“什么？”

洛基感觉自己一口水呛在喉咙里，他依稀还记得查尔斯的玄学“眼泪都能变珍珠怀孕有什么不可能”。

“我听说，伴侣之间是可以生孩子的。”

索尔挠了挠头，他刚释放完，和洛基一起四仰八叉的躺在床上。

“我是雄性，和你一样的，不能生孩子。”

“哦......”

有点失落，不过索尔很快抓到了洛基没有再和他强调自己不是他伴侣这件事，他又开心起来。  
　　　


End file.
